


Edge

by whynotasmile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Flashpoint (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim意外穿越到Flashpoint Gotham並遇到Father Todd，另一方面Jason正極力尋找讓三弟回去的方法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

1.

 

Flashpoint Gotham 03:10

 

Tim已經忘了最後一次上教堂是什麼時候，橡木長椅的香氣在挑高建築裡散發著誘人的安穩，他以指腹輕拂過木紋，想像久遠記憶裡捧住大過自己手掌的聖經，與父親低頭禱告的時光。他是個無神論者，但他不討厭教堂。即使現在傷痕累累的身軀不停在自己耳裡叫囂，他也能從幽靜的這裡汲取平靜。  
他需要好好思索自己身在何處。

尋常視察，Tim收回鉤索的同時運轉著今日的一切——碼頭搶匪、左腿中槍、在Jason的幫助下脫身並將那些傢伙繩之以法，接著在分道揚鑣時迷了路。對，迷路，就像他根本不記得這裡有過教堂。他挑了一張不顯眼的長椅角落躺下，在Gotham土生土長哪有迷路的道理？但他的確累了，在第十五次嘗試聯絡Batman無果後他需要短暫休息，攀上制高點面對陌生又熟悉的城市讓他倍感疲倦。

Tim只希望今晚沒有另一個遊民尋求庇護，他闔上沉重的眼皮。只需要一小段時間……

 

Gotham City 04：00

 

「Tim還沒回來？」

Jason對著通訊器皺起眉頭，聽著自家養父以沉默回應。又來了，Jason默默翻了翻白眼。

「我很確定他回去了，說不定那個小跟蹤狂早就躺在床上呼呼大睡——順道一提，你要是不去睡的話只會錯過他精彩的流口水畫面。」或在他們的安全屋，他掛斷前在心裡補上這句。

哪裡不對，但他說不上來。

/

接近黎明的濃黑色蒼穹被街角燈光切成一段段的斑紋。他疾駛過小巷，大街，直到碼頭，再以相反順序前往那座廢棄的劇院，然後是他們的安全屋，路上還遇到兩個不要命的皮條客。他第七次確認通訊器沒有來自Tim的消息時正好抵達那裡，停妥摩托車後，Jason站在門口望了許久。

「Timbo？」

一片漆黑。他亮起燈。

屋子保留他們早晨的原樣：馬克杯，散落的裝備和書籍。

只是Tim不在那裡。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 05：13

 

「請問…？」

Tim幾乎在瞬間驚醒，旋即壓抑，斜瞇著眼不動聲色地盯著向自己靠近的人，下意識握緊備用的蝙蝠標。對方的黑長袍掃過晨曦灰塵激起一陣微小煙霧。他等著。

那人取過一條毯子，正要為Tim蓋上時後者終於坐起身，略帶警戒望著面前的……神父？

該死，他忘了自己在教堂。

神父挑眉露出驚訝的神情，不過很快就被慈祥的笑容取代。「樓上還有房間，如果你不介意在簡陋的房間歇息，我去拿醫藥箱給你。」他把毯子遞出去，指指Tim腿部的槍傷，轉身後沒有意識到對方驚愕的視線。

那是Jason嗎？Tim揉揉眼，他都不知道二哥這麼熱衷整人計畫。神父，真的？在戳破他以前，Tim決定要好好笑他一番。

/

「我知道蝙蝠家的人都這個樣，但這個——你的興趣？我還以為你崇尚暴力與男性生殖崇拜。」

神父聞言頓了一下。「呃……」但他沒停下手邊為Tim包紮的工程，修長的指尖壓按著傷口邊緣的繃帶，細細纏繞。他有些尷尬地咬著下唇，接著在完成工作時抬頭看著Tim。「我得說，他一定跟我長得很像。」

「這裡是Gotham對吧？你們有Batman嗎？」那些陌生的街道，噢天。

「的確是。」

「剛剛那句話假裝沒聽見，拜託。我……好像走錯時空了。」

沒人提醒他穿越可以來得這麼突然，Tim有種想撞死的衝動。

 

Gotham City 06：00

 

「小紅，別告訴我你有新男友和新據點了，至少和我提完分手否則記得回你的小基地。」

/

Flash來過了。

「這是令尊要我轉交的，」透過竊聽器傳來Barry的嗓音，Jason在機車旁聽著，小紅還沒出現。「還有另一件事，Bruce，你在找Red Robin嗎？我剛剛才——啊哦。」

「怎麼了？」

「——看到他，但半小時前我人還在那個時空。」

媽的，Jason重新跨上機車飆回宅邸的同時，想起那則放在Tim那裡的語音訊息。

/

「你就這樣讓那傢伙走了？！」

「Jason……」

「留他一個人在那個時空？你瘋了嗎？」

「我正在想辦法。」Bruce疲憊地開口：「無論是不是多重宇宙，機器都在JL那裡。而Flash要是現在就回去，難保不會再遇到Reverse-Flash。」

「要我在這裡乾等，沒門。」

 

Flashpoint Gotham 08：40

 

即使知道並不需要夜巡，Tim還是婉拒了神父讓他多睡一會兒的建議，並在確認通訊裝備無法使用後借了一臺電腦。

(「我只有一個筆電，不介意？」「當然不。」)

這個時空的現況……Thomas Wayne。好極了，他偏頭思索，一個沒有Robin的Batman，至少Tim沒必要擔心其餘蝙蝠家的人是否安好。只不過，用槍制裁罪犯？Tim在啜飲神父為他帶來的咖啡時望了後者一眼，真是慶幸修道院的一切，阿們。

(「謝謝你，Jas——我是說，Father Todd。」)

Tim甩甩頭，也許自己太久沒看見Jason這麼笑過了，以至於神父的身影在他腦中揮之不去。

(「你可以叫我Jason。」他笑得爽朗。)

/

「你沒丟掉舊衣服？」

「沒有，」神父看著Tim拉拉那件過大的T恤，再套上方才修改好的褲子。凱夫拉裝甲不適用這個時空。「閒暇之餘我會去為修道院採買，穿著神父袍會很不方便，結果久了就忘了把太緊的衣服換掉了。」

「真感謝你的健忘。」Tim勾起嘴角。Jason不能套神父裝去買菸——不，這裡的Jason不抽煙。

「上帝總是為人們保留需要，不是嗎？」

像是你嗎？Tim吞回這句話，對神父笑了笑，暗暗責怪自己想念Jason味道的事實。

/

「第一天，現在時間09：30，我不知道怎麼過來的，但分析這段時間內時空扭曲的幅度應該會有幫助。目前所有通訊功能皆在維修當中。」Tim關掉錄音紀錄，猶豫了一下，開啟另一個新檔案。

「Jason，我沒事。」

他無法解釋為何會錄下這段話，卻也找不到理由將它刪除。

/

「如果你有任何需要，我都在外面，」神父推開門時輕敲了門。「當然，修女們也會在。如果你不介意她們一直為你添加點心的話。」他握著聖經的手比了比門外，接著挑眉露出誇張的無奈笑臉。「兩百磅的由來可不是假的。」

「我可以的，謝謝你，Father Todd。」Tim揮了揮沒拿餅乾的那隻手，直到神父再次關上門，並將門外竊聽的年輕修女開著玩笑驅散。晨禱結束已久，陽光斜照進老舊木頭桌椅的深淺刻痕，他湛藍的雙眼望著塵雪在光線下紛飛。

Tim一直沒開口叫他Jason——可不能連過往都忘了，可不能讓自己甘願蜷縮在一個有他，卻也沒有他的年代。直到午飯結束前後，神父都沒有出現在他的視線中。他猜測也許是告解室那些令人傷感的、困惑的、無助的難題纏住了那個過於柔軟的心腸。世俗的一切無論哪個時空都是分隔他倆的薄膜及巨石。

 

2.

 

Flashpoint Gotham 00：50

 

Tim睜開眼。

他從不數羊，在發現嘗試入眠無用的同時他學會習慣先處理那些不要緊的事。對於轉移注意力意外的有效，無論是Wayne Enterprise未完全審核的企劃報告，Teen Titans的日常調查，或是一兩本高階經濟學層層疊疊的論文書。

然而惡夢總是以各種型態戰慄心跳，撩撥心湖底那隻海怪讓它張開能吞掉一切的利齒，像飛越水泥叢林時緊跟在後的黑影一般讓他充滿對未知的威脅恐懼。

Tim閉上眼。  
噓，沒事的，Baby bird。他想著Jason的嗓音，還有總是緊靠著自己的炙熱體溫。他抱緊自己。

神父的禱告從鄰近的房間裡傳出來，出於好奇，Tim掂腳下床，門縫後，就著微弱燈光，神父湖水綠的眼眸此刻緊閉，在低喃的祈禱中。

Tim直到他結束儀式才離開，那晚，他一夜無夢。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 07:00

 

神父捧著醫藥箱輕敲他的門時，Tim已經凝視天花板的污漬很久了。即使躺在床上，他也不希望被神父誤會在賴床，於是開了門，順從地讓對方為換藥做準備。

「其實我可以自己來的。」Tim有些不好意思的說，垂下眼眸。

「第一次就拒絕比較有說服力，」神父露出輕鬆的笑容，依然沒停下手邊的事務。「雖然那時好像是認錯人了。不過，要是想幫忙，你也可以為修女們做點清潔工作，我們很歡迎。」

在你離開以前，這裡都會是你的避風港。Tim點點頭，接著陷入慣常的沉默中。

就算不直呼名諱，Jason介入他生活的方式也近乎暴力，無論溫柔與否。他害怕自己習慣這種溫柔，也想念原來他總是低級的玩笑，辣熱狗和煙草煙硝的氣味。

接著是時空這件事。

不可否認，他陷在困境中。無法聯繫到兩個時空的任何一人，也不清楚這個狀況何時解除，或者不會。從報紙上他得知Drake家族企業仍舊運作中，另一個自己則作為預備的繼承人接受教育。如果沒有選擇這條路……Tim強迫自己迴避這個問題，他活著，成為Robin就是他人生的其中一個重要意義。

在Dick選擇Damian作為夥伴時，他的確為此失望過。即使Bruce回歸，也沒有挽回先前的一切，Tim不再常往宅邸跑，就算有，大部分時間他緊鎖自己在房間裏。如果沒人發現他的失蹤，對，沒有任何人發現，這也是必然。如果Jason沒有發現……

「他是個什麼樣的人？」

「嗯？」Tim從對話中回神，然後聽懂對方指的是他時空裡的Jason。「還不錯——我們因為某些事情成為前後輩關係，雖然第一次見面時他幾乎殺了我，不過我不怪他。」Tim聳聳肩。「是我先挑起這件事的。」

「聽起來我是個混蛋。」挑眉。

「是沒錯，呃，我是說他。」

「不過？」

「沒有不過，」這次換Tim笑了出來。「你是個很棒的哥哥，夥伴，隊友，或是你能想像的一切，除了穿著緊身褲硬是套進舊制服，和慫恿未成年人上酒吧以外都很好，滿意了？」

「我以為你要說『不過你很帥，所以我原諒你』之類的。」

「我以為神父不能開這種玩笑。」Tim這才發現自己沒意識到到對方的身份，他微微收斂，再抬頭。「你越來越像我認識的他了，這是我的錯覺對吧？」

「好啦，我的錯。」神父揉揉Tim的黑髮，一定是下意識的，後者心想。「我們本來就是同一個人，我認為這沒什麼好驚訝的。」

「這你就不知道了，他老是說些——」

Tim輕蹙起了眉。

「嗯？」神父完成包紮後，走回醫藥箱放好器具。

「沒什麼。」Tim最後微笑。

他正在遺忘。

/

「第二天，08：45，通訊設備維修中，開始出現記憶錯亂……想不起來一些過去時空的片段，但不用特別查，就能知道目前的世界現況。情況不算樂觀，請求支援。」

他不知道最後一句的真實性。

至少Tim希望是真的。

/  
(「你得吃多一點，小公主。」)

Tim戳戳濃湯裏的胡蘿蔔。

(「我可不想變得跟你一樣胖，Jason。」)

滴答聲比平常清楚。他猜測西角的屋頂沒能擋住澆花的水或Gotham的特產陰雨。怪了，他從不注意這個。

(「辣熱狗，史上最讚，看看她豐滿的肉量和性感的醬汁。」)

(「拜託停下，一個頭罩就已經構成戀物癖了。」)

他猶豫了半晌，咬下面前的麵包。

(「你該學著去享受垃圾食物，」Jason露齒一笑，誇張地咬了滿口的熱狗。「天堂。」)

(「不，謝謝，我還不想得三高。」)

(「我得幫你準備三餐才行，這麼瘦小簡直是釣魚執法用的戀童癖誘餌。」)

(「你這——)「Tim？沒事吧？」

神父越過長桌，向他偏頭望去。噢，所有人都在看著自己。Tim有種惡作劇小孩被發現的愧疚感。

「很好吃——我只是在思考，謝謝你。」

午間的陽光透過不遠處的彩色玻璃，折射斑斕光彩，像是幸福般絢麗，也像幻覺般清澈透明。Tim決定無視它。

 

3.

 

Gotham City 14:40

 

缺乏睡眠讓Jason的狀態處於負值，即使蝙蝠家幾乎不怎麼睡，但畢竟還是普通人類。他扔下機車，蝙蝠洞的時間因昏暗而模糊，但他可不在乎。

「說！方法！」Jason大步邁向前，一把揪住暗夜騎士的披風，將對方硬生生轉過來面對自己。但Bruce更快，在Jason伸手前站起身，推開椅子，蹙眉回看著來者。

「Jason，如果你是來打架，不要現在。」他揉揉自己酸澀的眉頭，並將手掌輕放在兒子肩頭。透過黑眼圈，Jason了解對方並不比自己好受。「我通知Flash後，立刻分析了一些可能的辦法……不盡然完美，我盡可能讓你打好心理準備。當然，還有其他人。」

「說就是了。」Jason咬牙切齒拍開他的手，退後一步。「我在死前也沒打過心理準備，我想我他媽棒呆了。」

Bruce嘆了口氣。喔，得了吧，家庭倫理悲劇。

「首先是通道的問題，」他沒有打算繼續僵持，轉回電腦前，開啟零星的檔案。「Flash的穿越方式和Tim完全不同——前者是意識穿越，後者是直接穿越——差別在於一個本體，或兩個本體同時存在一個時空。」

「所以？」

「比起Flash，要帶回Tim比較不需要如此費力，但首要條件得鎖定被穿越者的位置。」Bruce停下手邊打字的動作。「但我們不能保證這個時空的Tim不受另外的時空影響。」

「怎麼做？跟你去Justice League嗎？」

Jason希望自己沒看見他點了頭。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 17:43

 

Tim在看到對方點了頭後鬆了一口氣。

「疊起來，我猜不算困難。」他嘀咕著，一邊試著拉下晾好的白被單，幾次不見成功，他皺著眉決定去學修女們搬張椅子墊腳。就在轉過身時，神父的臂膀越過他，輕輕替他完成了任務。

「謝了，我原本想跟你說一聲，但你不在，所以修女們告訴我可以——當我沒說。」Tim把臉埋進手上的被單裡。「好吧，我不擅長這種東西。」

「沒關係。」神父淡淡笑著，在稍後的時光裡，他們共享了Gotham為數不多的陽光，然後是安息日簡單美味的晚餐，與所有人一起。

唯一讓Tim困惑的只有那句神父微微啟唇，彷彿呢喃的話語。

「無論以何種形式，落葉終究會歸根；該回去的終將還原，只是不知道在何時、以什麼樣的形式……」

 

Hall of Justice 22:00

 

他在門外焦躁地磨著鞋跟。

廢話，沒有權限怎麼可能進得去？Jason踹了一腳牆壁。早知道就通知Kory和Roy，也許從外太空破解系統不是什麼難事。

「最好不要再讓我等，老傢伙，否則我轟了這個地方。」他想想又加了一句。「我不是為了你來這種地方的。」

「我知道。」手邊通訊器響起Batman的低沉嗓音。

接著再沒有聲音。

該死。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 03：58

 

Tim又做了惡夢。

他在塔裡奔跑，跑過每個映照著傷痛，愧疚，失敗，死亡的窗口，氣喘吁吁。就在他發現漸漸腐蝕的樓梯將他拖拉下黑暗時，他看到一個熟悉的背影——那人回頭一笑，卻是扭曲到無法辨識的面孔。

「好好睡，Baby bird。」

子彈穿透他的身體，火焰從內部吞噬他的一切，他感覺不到自己的腳——

「Tim，你還好嗎？」

「噢天。」Tim醒了過來。

Jason握著提燈坐在他的床沿，一手輕撥開他被冷汗浸濕的瀏海。模糊中Tim沒有意識到對方只是沒穿著神父袍。「我聽到你的尖叫，於是趕來。你……」

「Jay，」Tim覆上那隻手，溫暖得讓他想哭。他逼自己忍了回去。「噢，我還好，只是……能給我一分鐘嗎，我好想你。嗯，我是說……像你平常那樣就好，拜託。」他勉力在小幅度的顫抖中起身擁抱了對方，埋在對方寬闊的頸窩裡不肯抬頭。

Jason頓了一下。

「噓，沒事的，快睡吧，孩子。」Jason把提燈放在床頭，輕拍Tim的背，接著嘗試把對方重新安放回床上。他沒料到自己無法掙脫環繞的臂膀，於是嘆了口氣，任由Tim任性的和他一同側躺下來。

「願主垂憐並保守你的心靈。」

等到Tim再度睡著後，神父淡淡地，數著對方的髮絲，直到天明。

 

Hall of Justice 04：30

 

Jason在Bruce的預期中醒來，他是什麼時候睡著的？Jason只知道對方步出門的同時自己也睡意全消。

該解決的還是得解決。

「跟我來。我們追蹤到Tim的位置了。」

 

Flashpoint Gotham 05：56

 

這杯溫牛奶先喝了吧，如果會頭痛之類的，我就在樓下。

Jason Todd

/

Tim沒有忽略那張紙條，就像他沒有忽略關於昨晚的事。他安靜喝完了那杯飲料，想起凌晨時神父的離去。好像是一個女孩，Tim依稀聽見對話的聲音。

(「你為什麼在笑？」)

(「因為上帝的道路行在不可思議的地方。」)

但沉浸在安全裡讓他睡意朦朧。

「你壞掉的手機，早上時有一通電話打來。」Tim下樓後接過神父遞來的機台，上下查看，晨禱剛準備開始。

「我的手機？什麼時候壞的？」

「一開始就壞了。」

「噢，」Tim捏捏眉間。「抱歉，我想起來了。」

「你還好嗎？」

「還好。」Tim等待開機查看設定。「就時空可能的影響，不太好，應該——嗯。」

他愣了好久。

螢幕上顯示Jason。

/

小紅，該走了。

Jay

 

Hall of Justice 07：21

 

「按就是了。」

Bruce切下啟動機器的開關，扭曲的紅外線指數在顯示屏上忽快忽慢。Jason吞了吞口水。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 07：30

 

「祂就在我們之中，守護我們、眷顧我們、引領我們不受罪的誘惑……」

Tim坐在後排聽著。

(「你、你是……」)

(「Tim，別關掉手機。我們要傳送你回來了——感謝你剛好收訊不良的手機。」)

二十分鐘前，那通電話打斷了他的思緒。

(「您撥的電話無人回應……」)

他試著搞清楚。

神父的佈道依然進行著，Tim從位子上起身，轉頭離去。

他假裝沒看見那雙穿過眾人的視線，Tim無法承受那雙熟悉又不同的湖水綠眼眸。

「Tim！」

 

Hall of Justice 07：30

 

測試完成，機器正式啟動。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 07：31

 

他奔上樓。

尋找字條、手機、他不明白的配件和那件過於合身的特異制服。

 

Hall of Justice 07：32

 

Jason思索那通電話的意義。

機器在他身旁運轉，他盯著那缸空蕩的溶液左右搖擺。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 07：33

 

(「聽著——我知道這很誇張，但變成分子透過紅外線後，你就會回來。回到原來的這裡。」)

神父在他身後打開了門。

「嘿，剛剛那是……」

「我不知道。」Tim停下翻找，回望著對方。「我不知道。」

但他看到了。

手機亮起，發出不尋常的鳴音，Tim停在空中的指尖漸漸透明。

 

Hall of Justice 07：34

 

溶液翻攪。預料之中，但他還是微微皺起了焦躁的眉頭。

 

Flashpoint Gotham 07:35

 

「Jason！」

「他會接你回去，對吧？」神父握緊他半消失的手，Tim的腳此時已經完全淡化在光線裡。「另一個我，他會的，相信他。就像你說的那樣。」

那通電話。

「我不……」

他來不及看到神父抱緊他。

(「我們會見面嗎？當我回去了以後。」)

Tim想起自己那麼說過。

然後他不記得了。

/

為什麼不赦免我的過犯，原諒我的罪過呢？

神父望向遠方。硝煙已經在城市裡瀰漫，Wonder Woman和Aquaman的戰爭正式開始。他比劃了一個十字。

「此後你找我，我卻不在了。」

他苦笑著。

 

Gotham City 08：34

 

Tim想起那個夢。

就在窗口邊，他不願接近的那些，再往外一點其實是一種懷念的色調。

然後是半透明的一切。有光。

眨眼的力道比想像中費力，但他輕輕眨了眨。

「他醒了！」在他床沿的那人喊完再度轉頭看著自己——噢，那雙眼。

「……Jason？」

「雖然這裡不是池子，」Jason揚起嘴角。「歡迎你的重生，Baby bird，你真該看看剛被撈起來的樣子。」

 

4.

 

Gotham City

 

他一如往常在夜間配槍巡視。

而他回到宅邸接受觀察。

/

偶爾他會遇到Damian。

「你真該待在那裡的，Drake。」

他沒有回話。

/

Dick一見到他就用誇張的擁抱表達他的擔心。

「我沒事，Dick，真的。」

你拒絕了我，但你還沒準備好失去任何人。Tim垂下眼，讓對方抱住自己。

/

那晚Jason回來了。

雖然不是以正統的方式，他先經過Tim休息的地方，接著疲憊地走向房間。

走過Jason房門前過於安靜。 Tim微微側頭，施加二指的壓力推開那線門縫，憑著多年訓練知道對方轉醒。倏然他想起這麼做的緣由。 

Tim以為自己會聽見禱告。

但是不，這裡的Jason不會

/

「第三天，通訊器的修復情況良好，但是連結不上這裡的基地台。其他情況都不錯。」

/  
Jason留下了Tim的手機記憶卡。

他知道對方早就發現，卻遲遲沒有開口要回。

/

他第三次經過那裡，Tim都剛好不在。

/

「你在躲我。」確認康復後他站上屋頂，不意外看見Red Hood在他身後。

「我沒有。」

那晚他們沒有合作。

/

「我完全修好了手機，但神父告知屬於我的東西時卻一頭霧水。」

/

「你他媽到底在幹什麼？！」

Red Hood抓住對方的肩膀前後搖晃，大雨淋濕了他的皮夾克，典型的Gotham。

「我在夜巡，順道一提，你不該妨礙我。」Red Robin撇過頭去。

「你早就恢復記憶了不是嗎。」肯定句。

「你知不知道我有多擔心？」激問。

「那裡到底有什麼？是什麼讓你變這麼多？」確實的疑問句。

Tim艱難地閉上眼。

「大紅，知道這些一點幫助也沒有……然後，謝謝你的擔心。」

Red Hood不買這套。

所以他們就著雨水打了起來。

/

Red Robin一個掃腿勾倒對方，然而對方更快——Red Hood在跌倒前拉住他，卻沒料到對方順著角度來了一記戳刺。

(「大紅，雖然你不在，不過你記得嗎……」)

「夠了。」Red Robin氣喘吁吁，長棍抵住對方頸側，同時撐住自己的身軀。「拜託。」

被壓住的Red Hood沒有說話。

(「你差點殺了我的那次。」)

「對，我是遇到了誰，」Red Robin握緊拳頭。「我遇到你，另一個你——就在我認為自己被全世界拋棄的時候。就在Robin的身份被轉移，Dick不願意合作那一刻。

(「後來我們好了之後，我常看到你在愧疚。」)

「他讓想你的時候不那麼難熬，卻又心痛欲裂……你們是那麼相似，卻又各自不同。」

「他又不是我。」

(「也許當我離開後，你就不會再覺得難過了。」)

「我當然知道。」Red Robin收回長棍，有些喪氣地。「你還有Kory和Roy。但這個世界並不需要Tim Drake。」

「聽著，我不知道你為什麼會這樣想，」Red Hood不打算起身。「我為了某個小混蛋至少三天沒睡，幹掉幾個壞蛋，還單挑了某個老傢伙，那個人可不是Roy或Kory。  
然後我才是你男友，無論遇到誰，都去他的。」

「你才沒有單挑他，」Red Robin忍俊不禁。「要是知道你自己在另個時空寵壞我了，不知作何感想？」

「喔是嗎？他會帶你攻進梟巢、爆破敵營然後吃辣熱狗？」Red Hood一定在頭罩下挑了眉。「我敢說他一定充滿魅力。」

「還有戀物癖？」Red Robin咯咯笑著，起身將對方拉起。

「如果你堅持，是的。」Red Hood站直後聳聳肩。「三號倉庫還有一樁毒品買賣趴，正好缺個伴，怎麼樣？」

「當然，大紅。」Red Robin握緊對方伸出的手，接著給了他一個大擁抱。

(「我都不知道自己有那麼想你過，但我的確是。Jason，你是最棒的。」)

/

(「我懷念和你並肩作戰的時候。」)

他們從沒這麼有默契過，槍枝與長棍，飛竄的子彈與千萬排列的編碼。

他重新回到安全屋，他們的安全屋。

(「帶我回家，在我忘記以前。」)

/

音檔結束，自動切斷。Jason把記憶卡取出，摟緊熟睡身畔的Tim 。

/

睡醒了嗎？

如果沒看到我大概去超市或在做飯，別老是吃Dickie Bird送的麥片，那會害你長不高。

早餐在紙條邊，我想你看到了。

歡迎回來，Tim。

Jay

/

END


End file.
